


The Commencement Address

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie finds out that Darcy will be the speaker at her grad school graduation. She is most seriously displeased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commencement Address

She scrolled back up and read the email again. There was no way that what she was reading could possibly be right, "The Commencement Speaker for the University of California, Meryton class of 2013 will be the CEO of Pemberley Digital William Darcy." There was no mistaking it.

Lizzie: Is there something you need to tell me

William: Did the email go out today?

Lizzie: Can I call you? We need to talk about this.

William: I'm on the quiet car of the train. I can only text you, but I can assure you that this was not by design. They asked me. I was going to be attending anyway. I could not say no.

Lizzie: ugh William. How am I supposed to focus on graduating when you are speaking… in formal wear?

Lizzie: also it will be super awkward to introduce my classmates to my boyfriend when he is the only giving our commencement address

William: On the bright side, I'll be able to meet Dr. Gardener. I feel like we would have a lot to talk about… media theory, her favorite student

Lizzie: Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny.

William: I try.

Lizzie: I hate you

William: I love you too.

He came to visit her three times before her graduation, skyped with her a few days a week, talked to her on the phone each night, and texted her constantly, but she still had no idea that the theme of his commencement address was. She would try to get it out of him, but her powers of persuasion worked best in person, but seeing him in person meant seeing him in a tie. She always meant to ask him about it, she really did, but once she saw him in a tie, she couldn't keep her hands off of him. The visits were always short, so she didn't want to waste time talking, especially when there were so many better uses for their mouths.

The day of the graduation, William's flight was delayed. He had no time to stop by Lizzie's house before the ceremony, so the first time she would see him was during his speech.

She didn't hear a single word from the university president; she was focused on the man seated behind the podium, the man being introduced. He was wearing the same tie he wore on her birthday. She suddenly felt hot despite the spring breeze. She shifted in the folding chair. He looked directly at her as he adjusted his tie and walked up to the podium. She lowered her gaze. She couldn't sit there, not with him staring at her like that.

"Follow your dreams. Make bold choices. Create new things," he began, "I'm sure you have received this advice a multitude of times during your lives, but that does not make it any less true. Some of you are continuing your journey to academia. Some of you are about to start new jobs, some of you for my company and some of you are creating your own jobs."

She could feel his gaze on her. A warm feeling spread through her, he was talking about her. She uncrossed and recrossed her legs. On stage, he fingered his tie as he continued.

"Regardless of your plans after graduation, you are entering the world at a unique time. The world is smaller than ever before and you, as students of the Graduate School of Communication, will have a role in shaping this small world. With digital media, you will shape the landscape of storytelling and how ideas are exchanged."

He was doing this on purpose; she was sure of it. His address seemed personally tailored to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to tune out the soothing sound of his voice. The speech would be on YouTube eventually. She had to focus on making it through her graduation. Then she could take him somewhere private and rip that stupid tie from his neck. And then he could congratulate her properly on her graduation.


End file.
